In an electronic marketplace, a third party seller, which is often an individual, can attempt to engage buyers to sell one or more items. A third party seller, however, often does not have the ability to include additional accessory items or complementary products that can be offered by a merchant. Accordingly, buyers may seek to purchase the item from a merchant, who can offer discounted bundles, etc., which include accessory items or complementary products or other means to incentivize a buyer to purchase the item, whereas third party sellers in an electronic marketplace may not have access to means to incentivize a potential buyer in this way.